


Genuine Girls

by ribbonista



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonista/pseuds/ribbonista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi is wary when Chihiro asks to come inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genuine Girls

**Author's Note:**

> a request!

There’s a rapid knocking at the door to which Naegi nearly jumps out his skin at, a few choice words slurring drunkenly out his mouth as he contemplates opening it. Chihiro flinches at the silence and waits a few moments for the door to open.

After a minute or so the door is opened with a loud creak and the wary face of Makoto Naegi peeks out and Chihiro peeks back and they stare at each other for a few good moments, until Chihiro’s eyes bead up in tears and he clutches his laptop to his chest because god forbid he forget it, and Naegi, with a twist of pain in his heart allows the assumed-girl to enter his bunker.

Chihiro dances on his toes and looks at Naegi and clutches his laptop still before mumbling out a meek, “I promise not to murder you…!” and Naegi, the easily-accepting fool, nods eagerly and replies with the same thing and an aura of calm, thick fear dissipates between both boys.

“Why…why are you here, Fujisaki-chan…?” Naegi asks after a few moments and rubs his pajamad arm before snapping them to the bed because they were wandering over the lithe, tiny body of Chihiro clad only in a tanktop and bloomers, and socks. Pink lacy socks.

Fujisaki clutches his laptop to his chest again and looks around the room shiftily as if someone was watching them, which, of course, someone probably was, before raising a finger to nibble on the bed of his nail and exhaling a quick, nervous, “W-well…I was afraid…! M-monobear said he wanted us to kill…! I was so afraid someone would try to kill me tonight, and you s-suh-seem like one of the few I can trust…”

The Hacker begins to blubber and Naegi sighs and the knot in his heart tightens and he guides Chihiro over to his bed by the shoulder and sits the assumed-girl down, clambering to sit next to her. “D-do you have any games on your computer we could play to take your mind off of mur- ah- the situation at hand, Fujisaki-chan?”

Chihiro sits up and beams, and places the computer onto Naegi’s lap and reaches over and begins to tack away before loading up some menial wandering game (Dream Diary? What in the world was Dream Diary?) and forces Naegi to play, snuggling up against the brunette and hugging his arm and smiling at him encouragingly. Naegi isn’t very good at the game and never knows what to click (“Th-the frog, Naegi-senpai! It’s the only moving thing in the forest…!”) but Chihiro helps him along and it isn’t before long that Makoto Naegi notices a warmth unfurling in the pit of his pelvis.

Maybe it was in part that the laptop really was quite warm against Naegi’s lap and had a pleasant thrum of working hard or maybe it was in part that Chihiro Fujisaki, slender, pretty, pale Chihiro Fujisaki was clinging to Naegi’s arm and smiling at him and her legs were bare and raises at the knees and her thigh was touching his hip and he was a teenage boy with a pretty “girl” in bed with him but before long Naegi dumbly moved the laptop and stared at the tent in his pajama pants and said “Oh, would you look at that.”

And of course Chihiro stared and said “Oh.” in her tiny fearful voice and he stared at that only made it worse for the tiny wet spot blooming on Naegi’s trou and god dammit his eyes were very very hazel and his face was very very red and his hands were very very slender and soft looking, and so were his pink lips and his mouth gaping open and the creases of fabric where his crotch was and Naegi got much, much harder because the thought of Chihiro Fujisaki with a vagina made Naegi very, very horny.

There’s a very long, very awkward pause as they both fight for what to do, before with a strangled sob, Chihiro juts out an arm and tugs Naegi’s trou down and begins to pump the Hope expertly, and Naegi yelps then blubbers then moans and Chihiro isn’t even look at Naegi, or his dick, but rather the wall, face redder than a beet and the camera on the wall swivels towards them and Naegi gasps and Chihiro seems like he’s done this before.

‘But she can’t have done this before.’ is all Naegi thinks before he thinks ‘Oh god, Chihiro’ and he cums in the Hackers hands and oh god this is nothing like SDT, in SDT it wasn’t actually this sticky or wet or warm. Fujisaki wipes his hand on his tanktop and that almost gets Naegi hard again and he takes his laptop and snaps it shut and bolts to the door and yelps,

“THANK YOU FOR THE C-C-COMPANY, MAKOTO-KUN.” and slams Naegi’s door shut and he looks down at his dick hanging out of his pajama bottoms and thinks, ‘Wow, I just got touched by a genuine girl.’


End file.
